Noir odc 30 Droga
by Altena Q
Summary: Ciąg dalszy pobytu Mireille i Kiriki w winnicy. Altena wysyła Chloe z misją do Paryża.


**Odc.30. Droga - początek.**

- Szczęśliwej drogi Kochanie... wróć do mnie bezpiecznie...

Altena ucałowała Chloe, która z trudem oderwała się od jej ramion. Otulona swym ciemnozielonym płaszczem powoli oddalała się ku drodze między winnicami.

Kapłanka długo stała bez ruchu, aż sylwetka dziewczyny zupełnie zniknęła za zakrętem. Stłumiła westchnienie i weszła do środka. Wzdrygnęła się z zimna. W korytarzu rozpaliła pochodnię, a za nią rząd następnych. Przed drzwiami sypialni Kiriki i Mireille zatrzymała się nasłuchując. Była idealna cisza. Zawahała się chwilę, poczym skierowała na schody prowadzące do łaźni. Tam nawet pochodnie nie były potrzebne. Woda z gorących źródeł parowała, a światło słoneczne padające z kilku stron z góry przez niewielkie okienka odbijało się i tańczyło wśród skał, sprawiając, że woda lśniła i migotała zapraszająco.

Rozpuściła włosy i ściągnęła z siebie suknię. Powoli zanurzyła się w wodzie i westchnęła z ulgą. Promień słońca zatańczył na jej włosach, które unosiły się wokół niej na powierzchni. Schowała się za kawałkiem skały, przymknęła oczy i trwała tak kilka minut w bezruchu, zatopiona w myślach.

- Chloe... - szepnęła i przesunęła dłonią po policzku, szyi, piersiach... - potem jakby obudziła się, otworzyła oczy i poruszyła niespokojnie wywołując plusk wody.

- Och... - na nieoczekiwany dźwięk wyjrzała zza skały.

-... przepraszam... myślałam, że nikogo tu nie ma... - Mireille na próżno starała się zasłonić. Stała na brzegu całkiem nago, a jej ubrania leżały kilka metrów dalej. Kapłanka uśmiechnęła się ubawiona i wynurzyła do połowy nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny.

- Nie chciałam was budzić.

- Przyjdę później - Mireille za wszelką cenę usiłowała nie patrzeć w jej stronę, ale było to coraz trudniejsze. Altena przepłynęła w jej stronę i stanęła na brzegu. Korsykanka zamarła. Włosy kapłanki zakrywały ją jednak niemal całkowicie i przylegały do jej ciała dokładnie.

- Możesz podać mi ręcznik?

- Co? - Mireille z trudem wydobyła z siebie głos. Altena znów spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem. Zbliżyła się do niej jeszcze o krok. Pasmo włosów na jej ciele rozchyliło się nieznacznie sprawiając, że Mireille poczuła, że się czerwieni. Altena znów wydała się tego nie zauważyć i bez cienia skrępowania pochyliła się i podniosła białe płótno, które widać służyło jej za ręcznik i owinęła się nim.

- Zmarzniesz, jak będziesz tak dłużej stała... - szepnęła blondynce prosto do ucha. Mireille opanowała chęć odepchnięcia jej. Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Kapłanka oddaliła się w przeciwległy róg "łazienki". Mireille westchnęła i zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie. Odpłynęła kilka metrów w stronę wystającego kawałka skały, tego, za którym wcześniej nie spostrzegła Alteny, ukryła się w jego cieniu i przymrużyła oczy. Kapłanka wydawała się ją ignorować. Usiadła na kamieniu i chwyciła ozdobny grzebień, położony wcześniej na jej szatach. Pochyliła się nieznacznie w stronę pasma słonecznego, przekradającego się przez otwór w górze, odbitego w wodzie by paść prosto na kawałek ściany i kamień na którym usiadła. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby na twarz Alteny padał reflektor, podkreślający złotawy blask jej włosów, które jednocześnie wydawały się iskrzyć z każdym jej ruchem. Kiedy powoli zaczęła je rozczesywać, płótno obsunęło się o kilka centymetrów za bardzo, ona jednak wydała się tego nie zauważać. Po kilku, a może kilkunastu minutach odłożyła grzebień i uśmiechnęła się w stronę Mireille.

- Och... - Korsykanka odwróciła gwałtownie głowę, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas nie odrywała oczu od Alteny, co musiało zostać zauważone. Wydało jej się, że woda zrobiła się jakaś bardziej gorąca. Na tyle, że nie mogła dłużej pozostać w bezruchu. Powróciła do brzegu i, starając się nie wynurzyć za bardzo, sięgnęła po swój ręcznik. Pozostawiła go jednak o pół metra za daleko. Wściekła, znów poczuła na sobie rozbawiony wzrok Alteny. "Nie dam jej tej przewagi" - zdecydowanie wynurzyła się z wody. Za wszelką cenę starając się nie patrzeć przed siebie, chwyciła wreszcie ręcznik i owinęła się szczelnie. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Kapłanka powróciła do czesania włosów. "W ten sposób nikt nie zdołał się wykąpać" - opanowała nagłą chęć roześmiania się z własnej ironii. "To miejsce nie jest na tyle duże, by wciąż na siebie nie wpadać... " - rozważała bezgłośnie dalej i sięgnęła po ubrania z zamiarem wytarcia się dopiero w sypialni.

- Mireille - cichy, jedwabisty głos Alteny znów był tuż przy niej. Tak bardzo starała się ignorować obecność kapłanki, że znów nie zauważyła, kiedy ta zbliżyła się do niej. Przybladła. Normalnie takie osłabienie czujności kosztowałoby ją życie. Obejrzała się.

- Nie jestem twoim wrogiem - Altena przesunęła dłonią po jej policzku. Mireille zesztywniała. Nie odsunęła się jednak, zdecydowanie patrząc jej w oczy. Kapłanka odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Znowu powróciło uczucie gorąca, jakie wcześniej - chyba - biło od wody. To było jak pojedynek. Kto pierwszy okaże zmieszanie, ten wyjdzie na słabszego. Choć Mireille nie potrafiłaby oddać tego słowami, gotowa była tak stać przez następną godzinę, by tylko zmusić Altenę do spuszczenia wzroku. Tak się jednak nie stało.

- Mireille? - delikatny głos podziałał na nie niczym wybuch. Na schodach ukazała się Kirika. Patrzyła na nie z lekkim zdziwieniem. Ubrana w piżamę, z ręcznikiem i przyborami toaletowymi w ręku, wyminęła je i skierowała się ku małym drewnianym drzwiczkom toalety. Obydwie obejrzały się na nią bezmyślnie. Wreszcie pierwsza ocknęła się Altena.

- Za pół godziny śmiadanie - podniosła swoją suknię i skierowała się ku wyjściu.

Alteno... - dziewczyna raz po raz powtarzała bezgłośnie to imię schodząc powoli przez winnice.

_Pragnę cię. Coraz bardziej. Szaleję bez ciebie. Bez twego dotyku. Rozpaliłaś mnie tak bardzo, że teraz nie umiem już żyć inaczej jak na oczekiwaniu kiedy znów mnie ogarniesz..._

Ocknęła się i rozejrzała nerwowo.

_Tracę koncentrację. Nie wolno zatapiać się w marzeniach podczas misji._

Skarciła się w myśli i przyspieszyła kroku.

Wioska powitała ją ciszą, tylko kilku pasterzy wyprowadzało owce. Spojrzeli na nią i pochylili nieznacznie głowy w pełnym szacunku pozdrowieniu. Odpowiedziała im tym samym. Zeszła na główną drogę i skierowała się do kościoła. Przed główną bramą czekał na nią samochód. Usiadła na tylnym siedzeniu.

- Perpignion - oznajmiła cichym tonem kierowcy, który bez słowa zapalił silnik. Chloe rozsiadła się wygodniej, poczym z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnęła kopertę.

_Moja Ukochana Chloe,_

_Na każdym zakręcie Twej drogi będę czuwała nad Tobą. Jesteś życiem dla nadziei tego świata. Jesteś moim życiem. Pamiętaj o tym. Gdy dotrzesz do fałszywych owoców, zetnij je, zanim zmienią się w zatrute wino. Nie możemy pozwolić, by zniszczyły nasz świat._

_Czekam na Ciebie, Najpiękniejsza moja. Jestem przy Tobie w każdym momencie, w każdym Twoim ruchu i myśli. Nasz sen jest tak blisko... Marzę o Tobie... i o szczęściu w Zielonej Krainie. _

_Niech te słowa prowadzą Cię i dodają sił, gdy znajdziesz się blisko Ciemności. Moja miłość nigdy Cię nie opuści._

_Twoja na wieki,_

_Altena_

Chloe uśmiechnęła się i ucałowała pergamin. Ostrożnie schowała go z powrotem do koperty i westchnęła cicho.

"Nie mogę się dekoncentrować." Ponownie skarciła się w myślach. Wyprostowała się i poprawiła płaszcz.

Samochód przyspieszył gwałtownie, gdy dojechali do autostrady.

- Gdzie jest Chloe? - Kirika usiadła przy stole koło pustego krzesła. Do Mireille dopiero teraz dotarlo, że nie widziały dziewczyny od poprzednego wieczora. Siedziała obok Kiriki, starając się wyglądać na spokojniejszą i pewniejszą siebie niż się czuła. W rzeczywistości wciąż rozpierała ją złość i - coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiła opisać, ale co powodowało, że miała ochotę zerwać się i uciec jak najdalej od całego tego miejsca. Gdy weszła do jadalni, Altena siedziała już i czekała na nie, wydając się nie pamiętać o scenie sprzed pół godziny. Śniadanie stało gotowe, jak zwykle świeże pieczywo, sery i winogrona - sugerując, że ktoś musiał to dopiero co przynieść i przygotować, Mireille nie podejrzewała o to Alteny.

- Chloe musiała opuścić Dwór na kilka dni - odparła kapłanka. Ton jej głosu sugerował, że nie zamierzała powiedzieć im niczego więcej. Śniadanie spożyły w milczeniu. Wreszcie Altena podniosła się z miejsca i uśmiechnęła do nich.

- Chcę wam coś pokazać - wskazała dłonią by podążyły za nią. Zaprowadziła je do pokoju służącego jej widocznie za bibiotekę. Mimo woli Mireille rozejrzała się ciekawie. Kirika podeszła do drewnianego stołu, na którym, obok świecznika, leżała otwarta książka.

- Tak, to Langon Manuskrypt - potwierdziła, widząc jak dziewczynie rozszerzyły się gwałtownie oczy.

- Chyba nie miałyście jeszcze okazji obejrzenia go w całości.

Mireille podeszła do stołu.

_Dłoń Miłości by unieść grzechy świata_

_Dłoń Ciemności by ochronić Miłość_

_Dwie Dziewice w jedno złączone_

_Strzeżcie pokoju..._

Mireille zatrzasnęła książkę.

- I to ma być warte śmierci tylu ludzi?

Altena zmarszczyła brwi.

- To są słowa prawdy, dzięki której ten świat jeszcze istnieje - powiedziała cicho.

- Nie rozumiem twoich motywów. Nie zależy ci na niczym ani nikim poza twoją chorą ideologią.

- Mylisz się - kapłanka usiadła za stołem i na powrót otworzyła manuskrypt. Uniosła oczy w ich stronę i dodała łagodniej.

- Gdyby mi nie zależało, nie byłoby nas wszystkich tutaj - Mireille chciała się odezwać, ale Kirika chwyciła ją za rękę.

- Naprawdę myślisz - ciągnęła Altena - że gdybym was tu nie wezwała, Soldat zostawiliby was w spokoju? Po tym, jak odmówiłaś przyłączenia się do nich? - uśmiechnęła się na widok zaskoczenia na jej twarzy.

- Tak, o tym też wiem. Wtedy... przysłali cię do mnie, byś jako Noir została szpiegiem opozycji, by zniszczyć mnie w dogodnym momencie. To nawet zgadzało się z tym, co planowałaś... zemsta na tych, co doprowadzili do śmierci twoich rodziców... - dłoń Mireille zacisnęła się w pięść - ale twój prawdziwy powód był inny - kapłanka spojrzała w stronę Kiriki.

- Przybyłaś tu dla niej - poraz któryś już Mireille miała wrażenie, że głos Alteny odbija się echem w jej głowie i trafia prosto do serca, powodując, że nie była w stanie się ruszyć ani myśleć. Wzdrygnęła się starając się otrząsnąć z tego wrażenia.

- Jednak chciałaś, byśmy cię zabiły. Dlaczego?

- To zrozumiesz, gdy przeczytasz całość - Kapłanka wręczyła jej książkę. Mireille zawahała się, po chwili jednak odebrała ją od niej. Altena znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Teraz przebierzcie się - przed nami długi dzień w winnicy - dodała prawie wesoło. Korsykanka otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Co mamy robić? - po kilku minutach spytała z niedowierzaniem Kirikę. Japonka wręczyła jej pokaźnych rozmiarów koszyk.

- Zbieranie winogron należy tu do najważniejszych zajęć... oprócz treningów oczywiście - dodała Kirika obojętnym głosem. Mireille mało nie potknęła się ze zdumienia. Jej partnerka ciągnęła dalej.

- Jeśli Altena nie medytuje, nie udziela audiencji lub nie prowadzi zebrań, zwykle jest w polu. Mówi, że dzięki jej sile winogrona dają piękniejsze owoce... - Mireille słuchała tego z niedowierzaniem. Rzadko kiedy Kirika opowiadała coś sama z siebie, jeszcze rzadziej wydawała się tak ożywiona.

- Wydaje się, że bardzo ci się tu teraz podoba... - powiedziała z cieniem goryczy w głosie. Kirika chwyciła ją za rękę w odpowiedzi.

- To miejsce teraz jest... inne - odparła w zamyśleniu.

Przez kilka minut szły w milczeniu. Mireille starała się opanować chaotyczny napływ myśli i wspomnień. Po Pojedynku, jak nazywały starcie z Alteną i Chloe sprzed kilku miesięcy, jej przywiązanie do Kiriki wybuchnęlo z gwałtowną siłą. Spędziły kilka tygodni dochodząc do siebie. Wyjechały do Grecji na kilkutygodniowy odpoczynek. Przez ten czas nie odrywały się prawie od siebie, bez słów udowadniając jak bardzo są ze sobą związane. Czy to w wyniku psychicznej samoobrony, czy z obawy, że koszmar powróci, ani razu nie rozmawiały o przeszłości. Mireille bardzo szybko nauczyła się oddzielać "jej Kirikę" od tamtego dziecka, co zostalo przysłane na Korsykę, by zastrzelić jej rodzinę. Kirika, jeśli dręczyły ją wspomnienia, to widoczne to było tylko w nagłych grymasach smutku na jej twarzy i w koszmarach sennych. Mireille budziła ją po kilka razy w środku nocy i robiła wszystko, by je odgonić.

Ich kruchy spokój runął, gdy nadszedł pierwszy list od Alteny. Najpierw czekały na akty zemsty. Czuwając na zmianę po nocach, w każdym cieniu za oknem spodziewały się Chloe, każdy przejeżdżający czarny samochód wydawał się je śledzić. Jednak dalej nic się nie działo. Altena milczała przed kilka następnych miesięcy a one podświadomie zaczęły wierzyć, że słowa listu mówiły prawdę. Tylko Kirika była coraz bardziej i bardziej przybita, a gdy Mireille pytała o przyczynę, milczała. Tylko raz, gdy siedziały w kawiarni, dziewczyna obracała w dłoni ozdobny widelczyk do ciasta i nagle po twarzy splynęły jej łzy.

- Nie chciałam... - szepnęła. Mireille tylko chwyciła jej rękę.

Ocknęła się. _Chloe zachowywała się, jakby to się nie stało - _pomyślała. Tymczasem zagłębiły się w winogronowe krzewy. Mireille zawahała się. Kirika bez słowa oddaliła się w dalsze rzędy, Altena obejrzała się na nią.

- Gdy kosz będzie pełen, zapamiętaj miejsce gdzie skończyłaś i przyjdź do mnie - nie czekając na odpowiedź, oddaliła się w drugą stronę winnicy. Mireille westchnęła.

W Perpignion czarny samochód zatrzymał się przed eleganckim hotelem. Chloe weszła do środka i skierowała się prosto w stronę jednego z apartamentów. Recepcjonista tylko skinął jej nieznacznie głową. Dziewczyna weszła do środka. Rozejrzała się, otworzyła szafę z ubraniami i sprawdziła zawartość. Po kilku minutach odezwał się dzwonek telefonu.

- Wiadomość dla pani, w recepcji.

- Proszę przynieść na górę - odpowiedziała i odłożyła słuchawkę. Nieznacznie włożyła jedną rękę do kieszeni płaszcza. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść - rzuciła cicho. Drzwi otworzyły się powoli. Chłopiec hotelowy trzymał w ręku kopertę. Popatrzyl na nią z wahaniem i wyciągnął rękę.

- Otwórz - rozkazała. Chłopak wyraźnie zadrżał ze strachu. Chloe wyciągnęła rękę z kieszeni płaszcza. Między palcami coś wyraźnie zabłyszczało.

- Powiedziałam otwórz - dodała groźniej. Chłopak drżącą ręką odchylił wierzch koperty. W następnej sekundzie uskoczył i rzucił się do ucieczki. Chloe owinęła twarz szczelnie płaszczem i rzuciła się w stronę okna. Pokój wypełnił białawy opar. Zaczekała aż powoli opadł wraz z powiewem świeżego powietrza. Cisnęła sztyletem w stronę otwartych drzwi, skąd wciąż dobiegał gwałtowny kaszel, poczym wyskoczyła przez okno. Za jej plecami rozległa się salwa karabinu maszynowego. Zgrabnym piruetem przedostała się na sąsiedni dach i szybko znalazła się w plątaninie uliczek starszej części Perpignion.

- Nie spodziewałam się żadnych wiadomości - mruknęła do siebie.

Najbardziej ukrytymi zakamarkami przebiegła w stronę centrum miasta. Przy katedrze mieścił się niewielki antykwariat. Z łatwością otworzyła tylne okno i wślizgnęła się do środka. Na zapleczu nikogo nie było, ale przez uchylone drzwi słychać było głos właściciela przyjmującego właśnie interesantów. Zerknęła na zegarek. Dochodziła piąta po południu, czas zamknięcia antykwariatu. Spokojnie stała za wysokim stosem książek i czekała. Wreszcie drzwi frontowe zamknęły się i właściciel, starszy mężczyzna około 60-ciu lat, z westchnieniem wszedł na zaplecze i sięgnął do stołu po kubek z herbatą.

- Profesorze Andrae - powiedziała cicho za jego plecami. Mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie upuszczając kubek na podłogę. Z brzękiem roztrzaskał się na parkiecie.

- Nie zrobiłem niczego wbrew woli Soldat! - krzyknął w popłochu.

- Być może - odparła cicho.

- Więc... cco mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

- Zawiezie mnie pan do Paryża. Teraz - wskazała ręką drzwi. Mężczyzna drżącą ręką chwycił ze stołu kluczyki do samochodu. Wyszli na zewnątrz, Chloe cały czas trzymała sie za nim. Wszedł pierwszy i zapalił silnik. Dziewczyna usiadła na tylnym siedzeniu nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Gdy wyjechali poza przedmieścia profesor Andrae odważył się zapytać.

- Mmyślałem, że macie lepszy transport... ten samochód ma już kilka lat... - Chloe milczała. Profesor westchnął nieznacznie. Jechał tak szybko, jak pozwalały przepisy drogowe, lecz noc już dawno zapadła a do Paryża był jeszcze kawał drogi.

- To nie TJW... - dodał przepraszająco. Lewą ręką otarł zmęczone oczy. Chloe kiwnęła głową i popatrzyła łagodniej.

- Zatrzymajmy się na najbliższym zjeździe z autostrady. Prześpi się pan 2- 3 godziny i ruszymy dalej.

- Nie trzeba... dojadę. Ale dziękuję - dodał szybko. Chloe ponownie kiwnęła głową.

Gdy dotarli do przedmieść Paryża zbliżał się świt.

- Ddokąd teraz? - spytał coraz mniej przytomnym głosem.

- Proszę zatrzymać.

Posłusznie zaparkował samochód na poboczu przy polnej drodze. Chloe przez chwilę siedziała bez ruchu, poczym błyskawicznie pochyliła się do przodu i przytknęła sztylet mężczyźnie do gardła.

- Ddlaczego? - zdołał wyharczeć.

- Koperta z hotelu... - ten papier sprowadzamy z waszego antykwariatu - szepnęła. Lecz nie poruszyła się.

- Adres. Zebrania są zwykle w którymś z zamków nad Loarą... w którym?

Mężczyzna przymrużył oczy w czymś w rodzaju złośliwego grymasu.

- I tak mnie zabijesz...

- Ale w Perpignion mieszkają pana wnuki... - szepnęła mu prosto w ucho. Zrobił się całkiem biały.

- Tto nie ja... przyszli do mnie wczoraj... powiedzieli, że się zjawisz...

- Gdzie? - powtórzyła

- U Richarda... proszę, oszczędź moją rodzinę...

- Jeśli to prawda, nic im się nie stanie.

Profesor odetchnął z ulgą. W następnej sekundzie jego ręce bezwładnie opadły.

Kolejny dzień powitał winnicę ciepłem i czystym, błękitnym niebem. Mireille Bouquet obudziła się, kiedy promień słońca padł na jej twarz. Przez chwilę niezbyt przytomnie patrzyła na śpiącą obok Kirikę, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy, gdzie się znajdują. Wzrok jej padł na Langon Manuskrypt leżący przy łóżku.

_... i kiedy zło wydało się ogarniać świat, ci, którzy przetrwali, złożyli przysięgę. Będą chronić słabych i prześladowanych. Nienawiść, co narodziła się z bólu, przejdzie w ich siłę. Zniszczą najbardziej plugawe istnienia tego świata i w ten sposób nienawiść ich ocali niewinnych._

Księga poza religijnymi wersami zawierała dopiski - fragmenty historii i interpretacje tekstów. Mimo woli Mireille wciągnęła się w tekst. Poruszał jakąś zapomnianą nutę w jej sercu, niepokoił i przyciągał jednocześnie.

_W końcu X wieku ci, którzy używali Bożego imienia dopuszczali się występków niegodnych nie tylko kościoła, ale żadnej czującej istoty. Wówczas poraz pierwszy odezwały się głosy sprzeciwu. We Francji, Włoszech i innych krajach Europy wędrowały grupy ludzi głoszących słowa prawdy. Ludzie ci odróżniali się tym, że słowa ich poparte były czynami dobra. Zapraszali w swoje szeregi każdego, kto pragnął się uwolnić od zła tego świata. Nazwano ich Katarami - Czystymi. Przez następne dwa wieki liczba ich wzrosła tak bardzo, że ogarnęli Langwedocję, a potem całe Południe._

_Mówili, że człowiek w swej istocie nie należy do tego świata. Dusza ludzka może osiągnąć zbawienie nie poprzez podporządkowanie się ludziom Kościoła, ale przez własne samodoskonalenie. Piekłem zaś było uwikłanie się w materialne przyjemności i oddzielenie od energii Ducha._

_Najbardziej oświeceni pośród nich żyli w czystości i modlitwie, każdemu służąc pomocą i radą. Nazywano ich Doskonałymi. Kobiety - Doskonałe żyły razem w oddzielnych wspólnotach i przyjmowały pod swe opiekuńcze skrzydła te, które pragnęły uwolnić się od okowów rodzin i presji zamążpójścia. Z czasem nauczanie ich stało się tak głośne, że ludzie zaczęli szeptać o nowej religii. Prawdziwym Chrześcijaństwie, które zagóruje nad potęgą Kościoła. _

_Nadszedł czas, w którym kościół nie mógł dłużej ignorować zagrożenia dla swej władzy. Wysłał rycerzy, aby zniszczyli herezję. "Zabijcie wszystkich, Bóg rozpozna swoich!" Te słowa papieża Innocentego III-ciego stały się symbolem rzezi, która rozpętała się w XIII wieku. Nie mogąc odróżnić heretyków od zwykłych ludzi, palili całe miasta i wsie. Ocalało kilka świątyń w wysokich Pirenejach. Doskonali chronili się tam, czekając na cud... lub ostateczne uwolnienie z tego świata. Montsegur, Queribus. Jedne z najwyżej położonych światyń. Skały broniły dostępu rycerzom połączonych sił króla i kościoła. Żołnierze otoczyli zamki, czekając aż brak żywności i wody wykończy uciekinierów. Szeptano o wielkich skarbach i tajemnicach, jakie kryły podziemia katarskich zamków. Wreszcie nadszedł upragniony moment dla kościoła. W 1244 roku, w dniu przesilenia wiosennego, ze szczytu zeszło ponad 200 Doskonałych i Wierzących. Wycieńczeni, nie stawiali oporu. Przygotowano dla nich wielki stos u podnóża góry. Mówiono, że wchodzili nań z pieśnią na ustach i płonęli nie czując bólu. Lecz gdy ludzie kościoła wtargnęli do zamku, nie znaleźli tam skarbów, jakich szukali. Krążyły opowieści o dwóch Doskonałych, którzy uciekli pod osłoną nocy i przez podziemia zamku wynieśli święte księgi. Żołnierze inkwizycji skoncentrowali swe siły na kolejnej świątyni. Queribus, osadzony na niedostępnej skale, trzymał się całe 11 lat dłużej. Mówiono, że jest Bramą Niebios. Długo nie byli w stanie nawet się do niego zbliżyć, a labirynty grot i podziemnych korytarzy, znanych tylko Katarom, długo służyły im za schronienie. Tak jak w wypadku Montsegur, brak dostaw żywności dał wreszcie kościołowi przewagę. Kolejny stos zapłonął, kolejni Doskonali uciekli i skryli się w niedostępnych Pirenejach._

Bicie dzwonu przywołało Mireille do rzeczywistości. Kirika natychmiast otworzyła oczy.

- Och... - Korsykanka przeciągnęła się zrezygnowana. Ramiona bolały ją po wczorajszym winobraniu, uświadomiła sobie, że odkąd obie opuściły Paryż, przestały też trenować i właśnie odczuła tego skutki.

- Kiriko?

- Tak?

- Powinnyśmy znów zacząć ćwiczyć.

Japonka skinęła głową.

- Po winobraniu.

- Co? Dziś też?

- Tak.. myślę, że dopóki Chloe nie wróci, codziennie...

Mireille westchnęła ciężko.

Gdy zeszły na śniadanie, stół był nakryty na dwie osoby.

- Gdzie ona jest? - Mireille rozejrzała się niespokojnie

- Altena jest w świątyni. To jej czas modlitwy - objaśniła Kirika - na pewno dołączy do nas w winnicy.

Słońce tego dnia było jeszcze bardziej gorące, a powietrze parne jak przed nadchodzącą burzą. Nie było widać jednak śladu chmur, które zbierały się zwykle nad najwyższymi szczytami, by pod wieczór ochłodzić winnice deszczem. Promienie prześlizgiwały się po kamieniach, odbijały w jeziorze i zatrzymywały na chwilę na kolumnach sugerujących, że przed wiekami Dwór był o wiele większy. Właściwie przypominał nieco grecką świątynię - pomyślała Mireille idąc powoli obok Kiriki. Zdecydowała się przynajmniej poznać to miejsce jak najlepiej, cokolwiek miały przynieść następne dni. Zresztą, musiała przyznać - było przepiękne, mogła docenić to teraz, kiedy nie musiała się skradać z bronią w ręku jak przed paroma miesiącami. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, kiedy przestała trwać w napięciu czekając na atak. Po obudzeniu pierwszą rzeczą, którą robiła nie było sprawdzanie, czy broń znajduje się w zasięgu ręki, tylko uśmiechała się na widok śpiącej Kiriki, ufnie wtulonej w jej plecy.

Podczas ich nieobecności w sypialni (przestały zachowywać pozory, że śpią osobno), Altena najwyraźniej kazała zaopatrzyć je w więcej ubrań. Mireille zdumiało, jak wszystko było idealnie w jej rozmiarze. Włożyła na siebie letnią, błękitną sukienkę bez rękawów, z dość głębokim dekoltem, na tyle, że twarz Kiriki oblała się delikatnym rumieńcem, gdy obie pochyliły się nad winogronowym krzewem.

- Idę na drugą stronę - Kirika chwyciła większy koszyk i zniknęła za zakrętem. Mireille kiwnęła głową i otarła pot z czoła. Upał stawał się coraz większy. Westchnęła i powróciła do zrywania.

- Uważaj byś się za bardzo nie spiekła - delikatny głos za jej plecami sprawil, że prawie podskoczyła.

Altena, z koszykiem w ręku stanęła tuż za nią. Mireille zatkało na chwilę. Kapłanka przeszła do następnego rzędu i pochyliła się nad krzewem. Przez dłuższy czas każda zrywała w milczeniu. W pewnej chwili zbyt dojrzała kiść winogron rozpadła się w dłoni Mireille. Krople ciemnoczerwonego soku spłynęły jej po szyi i skryły się pod sukienką. Korsykanka odłożyła na chwilę koszyk i nieudolnie starała się wytrzeć je jakoś ręką, niewiele to jednak dało.

- Nie przejmuj się, to nic nie szkodzi - odezwała się cicho Altena. Mireille spojrzała na nią. Kapłanka od jakiegoś czasu nie odrywała od niej wzroku. Teraz dopiero dziewczyna zauważyła, że też nie uniknęła winogronowego soku. Altena miała na sobie swą codzienną szatę, w której temperatura musiała dawać się jej o wiele bardziej we znaki. Mireille nie mogła się powstrzymać.

- Zawsze musisz się tak ubierać? - kapłankę wyraźnie zamurowało.

- Ee... nnie. Nie wiem - wyglądała, jakby sama się nad tym nagle zastanowiła. Mireille odwróciła wzrok by ukryć uśmiech. Materiał sukienki przykleił jej się do skóry uwydatniając wszystkie kształty. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Altena otarła nieznacznie pot z czoła i rozluźniła apaszkę przy kołnierzu. Powróciła do winogron. Korsykanka zrobiła to samo, zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że kapłanka nie przestawała jej obserwować. Może przez słońce, może przez upał, poczuła przypływ pewności siebie i... jakiś rodzaj zadowolenia. Chyba. Albo czegoś jeszcze. Co w każdym razie spowodowało, że wstała powoli i przeciągnęła się by rozprostować plecy. Kiść winogron wysunęła się z dłoni Alteny i upadła na ziemię. Mireille mało nie zachichotała. Podniosła swój pełen koszyk i przeszła kilka kroków w jej stronę.

- Chyba... tę część skończyłam.

Altena podniosła się i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

- Chyba tak... - stała jej na drodze do przejścia, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Dziewczyna podeszła jeszcze bliżej, tak, że koszyk prawie dotykał piersi Alteny. Przez chwilę patrzyła na delikatne rumieńce na twarzy kapłanki.

- Alteno? - spoza pobliskiego rzędu wyłoniła sie Kirika. Jej koszyk również był wypełniony po brzegi. Przeszła kilka kroków w jej stronę, po czym dopiero dostrzegła Mireille zasłoniętą nieco liśćmi. Obydwie jednocześnie gwałtownie odwróciły się do niej.

- Skończyłam... - obrzuciła Mireille pytającym spojrzeniem.

- To dobrze. Odłóżcie zapasy na miejsce, spotkamy się przy obiedzie. Nie patrząc w ich kierunku, kapłanka chwyciła swój kosz i oddaliła się szybkim krokiem.

- Mireille? - Kirika patrzyła na poplamioną sukienkę ściśle przylegającą do piersi dziewczyny. Mireille ocknęła się.

- Idziemy?

Japonka obrzuciła ją zamyślonym wzrokiem.

- Kiedy wraca Chloe?

Mireille obruszyła się.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć?

Kirika nie odpowiedziała. Powoli ruszyły w stronę zabudowań.


End file.
